


Moments in Troy

by strawberrycrab



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles is kinda an unhinged asshole, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Posted on mobile, Snippets, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycrab/pseuds/strawberrycrab
Summary: Snippets of Patroclus and Achilles during the 9th year in troy.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Moments in Troy

Patroclus is sweet in Achilles arms, his head turned so that Achilles can press soft kisses to the column of his neck. His body is warm stretched out before him in all its wonderful glory. What he would do to this man… for this man, sometimes the thought scares him. 

“Isn’t your council soon?” his beloved speaks, his voice is easy, melodic and, Achilles thinks with a smirk, patient-- like chiron reminding them of their chores. 

“I suppose it is.” Achilles snorts, his hands wander down Patroclus' side, he is wider now than he used to be, broadened out with time and age in a way that Achilles adores. His waist is trim and hips firm in time with his thighs-- achilles wants to take a bite, has bitten before. He mulls this over as his hands move, stroking up and down, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“Achilles” Patroclus Chides. “You can't miss this…” again, he wants to add but does not. 

“Why not?” 

“They need to see that you are there, involved.” He does not want to be there, involved or not, but he has made his choice, he has brought patroclus to this place and kept them here for nine years. It is too late to turn back now. He knows this and, irritable enough, he knows patroclus is right too, Achilles cannot miss again. 

Still… 

“Turn over for me.” Achilles says, punctuating his words with a swift kiss. 

Patroclus is breathless, red cheeked and beautiful. “Again? Already?” he chuckles.

“Oh please? Won't you let me? O Beautiful patroclus.” Achilles whines, he puts on his best pleading face and presses kisses to Patroclus shoulder as though it is all he is allowed. 

“Shush!” Patroclus hisses, but there is a smile on his lips and a shine in his eyes that makes Achilles heart ache and, with a shift in his body so that his stomach is against the soft bedding, Achilles knows he has won. 

He moves quickly-eager- so that he is behind patroclus, better able to see all that is presented before him, and presses light fingers down the notches of patroclus’ back.   
“I adore you.” achilles whispers. 

Patroclus seems to glow beneath him, he turns his head, those big eyes shining love and loyalty “Philtatos.” he says. 

It is all Achilles can take. He claims Patroclus mouth with his own and ruts himself desperately against the plushness of Patroclus’ backside, still slightly wet from the mess they had already made. 

\---

Achilles is late for the war council. He does not care, if he had his way, he would not have come at all. 

He saunters into the tent where all the great kings of Greece sit, scratching their beards and pondering if another siege may help, if they should change formation, if and if and if. 

Troy will not fall as long as Hector is defending it. Hector will not fall unless Achilles wants him to. And why should he? 

Achilles takes wine from the decanter as he finds his place at the front, they have saved him a seat, they always do. He drinks deep before he sits, lazy and proud in his chair and waits. 

“Prince Achilles.” Odysseus says first, the other men follow him, murmuring their greetings in a low voice. 

“Nice of you to join.” Odysseus adds. 

Diomedes speaks then “Where’s Patroclus?” 

Achilles jaw is set and he represses the need to roll his eyes. “Sleeping.” he says. 

“Hmm.” a smile “Would do some good to give the poor boy a break, don't you think?” 

Achilles stare is hard, his own smile dangerous. “Would do some good to mind your own fucking business, dont you think?” 

Diomedes’ laugh is sneering, but he does not speak again. 

“Fucking aside-” Odysseus says. “We need to discuss strategy.” 

The droning of men continues on and on and Achilles finds himself tuning them out more and more as the evening turns to night at its sluggish place. He offers no advice and half hearted answers when he is addressed directly by one man or another. His mind, usually sharp and focused, wanders to thick curls, freckles like constellations and the soft smile of his lover.

\--- 

The chill of the night air bites at Achilles back as he walks back to his camp. The days are shorter now, he likes how it brings the stars out sooner-- he likes how it stops the battle sooner too. 

He spots patroclus from a distance, he is helping with the meal, instructing the slave girls on where to put things, cutting bread and pouring wine. The men sit around the fire, thankful for all that he does and happy to offer their help. 

Achilles smiles and runs to him, he throws his arms around him and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. He feels his lover tense first and then, quickly, relax. 

“You’re in time for dinner.” he says. 

“I missed you.” Achilles says. 

Patroclus sighs, he turns and presses a kiss to the corner of Achilles mouth, it's enough to send a shiver down Achilles spine.

“Cut the meat.” Patroclus instructs, and Achilles moves immediately to follow his command. He always does, he always will. 

Later, when they are around the hearth, talking, laughing and sharing stories, he will turn towards patroclus and wonder why eros has blessed him with this man. Then, Patroclus will help him remember all the names he has forgotten as he tries to tell a story and Achilles will know he must be very blessed indeed. 

\---   
They are dying, all of them, just like he wanted, just like had asked for. 

He should feel guilt, but he does not. They have insulted him, denied him his pride and now they are dying. 

‘Let them all die’ he thinks. ‘Then they will know how wrong they were.’ he is giddy with it, these thoughts. 

It takes him a second to realize there is someone in front of him, talking and talking, his eyes are unfocused, he looks behind them as much as he can. 

The ships are burning, Achilles smile is wide. 

There is screaming as the Trojans push the Greek line backwards. Maybe Agamemnon will die, his cuckold brother too-- he hopes so. He hopes they all die. 

“Achilles!” the person shouts, finally Achilles looks at them and, a moment later, recognizes him.  
Patroclus face is red and blotchy, his tears are free falling, he has Achilles hands in his own. 

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Achilles says. “They’re not going to make it.” He wants to laugh. 

Patroclus sob prevents him. 

“Are you hurt?” he asks. 

“You have to save them!” Patroclus cries “Please! You have to save them!” 

Achilles looks behind him again, the Trojans are advancing. 

“Achilles!” Patroclus yells. “Please! You must!”

“What are you saying?” The trojans are advancing, soon they will kill their way through the line. Achilles will be ready for them-- what had patroclus said? 

Save them. Save them. Save them?

No. 

Achilles pulls his hands away; he wraps an arm around his lover and pulls him close. “They are going to beg for my help! They’re going to see that they’re wrong.” 

“You can't, you, you wont be loved for this! You have to do something!” 

“You’re beautiful.” He leans in for a kiss but patroclus pushes away from him, he has never denied him before. Why now? Why does he do this now? Why is he crying?

“Are you hurt?!” Achilles tries again. 

Patroclus falls to his knees before him, he takes Achilles hands again and puts them on his face. “You have to fight! I know what I ask but I ask it!” 

Achilles recoils, understanding finally breaching his head. “No!” he yells. “You know what they did to me, they deserve this! They did this to themselves!” 

“They were wrong! All of them! have mercy on them please!”

“No!” Why does Patroclus ask this? Why does he beg for their lives? Does he value them more than him? Achilles hates the look on his lover's face, he hates how the tears roll down his cheeks, how he looks up at him, pleading and pathetic-- begging for the lives of worthless men. 

Save them, save them, save them.  
Achilles will not. 

\--- 

Patroclus is gone. 

He has taken Achilles armor, his horses and his men and ridden out to battle in Achilles place. 

“Bring him back to me.” he told Automaton. 

He knows Patroclus will not fight, he knows he will scare the Trojans back to the city and soon he will be back and soon Achilles will take Troy himself. It is a good plan, it must be, Patroclus came up with it. 

Then all the men will see how foolish they were. They will know- when his mere shadow scares the Trojans away- that it is Achilles that leads them, not Agamemnon. 

Then he will have Patroclus back and he will not be crying or begging for others' lives. 

Then he will kill Hector and Troy in one day. 

Then he will die and, he knows, Patroclus will follow. 

It is a good plan, he will get everything he wants.

For now he waits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!! I had this idea rotting in my brain and had to get it out.


End file.
